Lips to Lure Someone Bad
by soyxunxperdedor
Summary: "Oh no I think I, Little Red Riding Hood, am lost in this dark, scary forest," Stiles announced loudly, pulling his red cloak tighter around him. "Man I hope the Big Bad Wolf doesn't come huffing and puffing and blowing shit down. Although he can blow something, if ya know what I mean."


**AN: Just a little humorous pwp.**

* * *

"Oh no I think I, Little Red Riding Hood, am lost in this dark, scary forest," Stiles announced loudly, pulling his red cloak tighter around him. He shivered from both anticipation and the chill in the air. "Man I hope the Big Bad Wolf doesn't come huffing and puffing and blowing shit down." He stopped and thought about it for a moment. "Although he can blow something, if ya know what I mean," he added, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You're mixing up your fairytales Stiles. Little Red's wolf didn't huff or puff," said a voice behind him. Stiles spun around, his cloak billowing out _fantastically _thank you very much. "Also, I think you're mixing it all up with porn," Derek added, stepping out from behind a tree.

"Aw, c'mon man! You're supposed to pounce on me, not lurk like a creeperwolf!" Stiles sighed, exasperated. "You totally ruined the game dude."

"I don't understand the point of this roleplay. The Big Bad Wolf _ate _Little Red Riding Hood. Literally. How is that sexy?" Derek asked as he moved closer.

"Ugh, fine, take things literally," Stiles complained, tugging on the cloak's strings to loosen it. "I give up. I was going to let you pounce on me and then ravish me amongst the leaves and sticks and shit. But now-"

Derek growled, grabbing Stiles by the hips and hauling him closer. "You'll still let me ravish you."

"Yeah probably," Stiles conceded. "But because you were an ass and didn't go along with my Little Red Riding Hood thing, you have to get me to a bed first."

XXX

Less than half an hour later Stiles was writhing in Derek's bed, three of the werewolf's fingers buried deep inside his body. "Jesus Christ Derek I am going to come before you even fuck me if you don't get this show on the road," he panted, rocking his hips in an effort to take Derek's fingers deeper.

Derek smirked down at him. "You're sixteen, your recovery time is basically how long it takes you to catch your breath."

Stiles whined as Derek continued to work magic with his fingers. Derek was right but he didn't have to be so damn smug about it. "I swear to god Derek you better fuck me now or so help me I will do it myself."

"You can't do it yourself," Derek argued, nearly halting the movements of his fingers _just_ to be an asshole.

"Oh my god you're gonna argue about _that_? Fucking _get in me _man," Stiles demanded impatiently.

Derek huffed out a laugh, his breath sending goosebumps across Stiles bare collarbone. "You really know how to romance a guy, don't you?"

"Do you really _need_ romancing?" Stiles asked, the smirk sliding into a wince as Derek pulled his fingers out, leaving him suddenly empty. "Aw, does my big ol' sourwolf secretly wish I'd buy him roses and light candles and shit?"

Derek rolled his eyes, ripping open a condom wrapper and quickly rolling it on. "You can't even shut up during sex," he complained, positioning himself.

Stiles groaned as Derek pressed the blunt head of his cock into him. "I don't have a brain-to-mouth filter," he managed, grasping at Derek's hips to try to pull him in deeper.

"So I've learned," Derek grunted, sinking in a couple of inches. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's waist, urging him forward with his heels.

"C'mon, not gonna break me," he murmured, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck and bringing him in for a deep kiss. "You don't have to be so in control with me."

Derek growled low in his throat and thrust into Stiles, eliciting a sharp cry of pleasure from him. The werewolf leaned down, his breath skimming across the shell of Stiles' ear as he whispered, "I am _never_ in control with you." Stiles shivered, his mouth shut for once because what could he say to something so impossibly hot?

But then Derek started moving and wow, how was Stiles supposed to stop making noise long enough to form coherent words? Even when the noises managed to become words it was just a litany of "there, harder, faster, _Derek_," spilling from his lips uncontrollably. When Derek wrapped his calloused fingers around Stiles to bring him off he was lost, a ragged moan tearing it's way out of his throat as he came all over his stomach and Derek's hand. He pressed sloppy kisses against Derek's mouth as he continued to thrust into Stiles' pliant body, just a handful more before he was coming.

Derek rested his forehead against Stiles' for a moment before pulling out and getting up to dispose of the condom and get a washcloth, Stiles eying his ass the whole way to the bathroom. He returned after a moment, laying down beside Stiles and gently cleaning the come off his stomach. Stiles would never admit it but his heart fluttered every time Derek did this, showed meaningless affection like this afterwards. Of course, he didn't have to admit it, he was sure Derek could hear every beat of his heart but the werewolf never called him on it, of which he was thankful.

"See, aren't you glad I suggested the Little Red Riding Hood thing?" Stiles teased, draping himself over Derek's side.

"I still didn't see the point in it," Derek replied, yawning and closing his eyes.

"Uh huh, then why'd you make me keep the cloak on the whole time?" Stiles asked, using the cloak in question to cover them up. He didn't get a response and he looked up, narrowing his eyes at Derek's apparently sleeping face. "Y'know if I was a wolf I'd totally know if you were faking it," he huffed, dropping his head back down on Derek's chest, only just missing the way Derek's lips turned up into a smile.


End file.
